


all my bases are belong to you [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of all my bases are belong to you by jeyhawk read by rhea314</p>
<p><b>Summary</b>: College AU. Jesse and Andrew are roommates and best friends and sometimes (when Jesse's had more than three beers) they are more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all my bases are belong to you [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [all my bases are belong to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/421778) by [jeyhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyhawk/pseuds/jeyhawk). 



**Title** : all my bases are belong to you  
**Author** : jeyhawk  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : TSNRPF  
**Character** : Jesse/Andrew  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : author chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : College AU. Jesse and Andrew are roommates and best friends and sometimes (when Jesse's had more than three beers) they are more.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/421778/chapters/703624)  
**Length** 1:30:04  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/all%20my%20bases%20are%20belong%20to%20you%20by%20jeyhawk.mp3.zip), [audiobook w/cover by akamine_chan](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/01%20all%20my%20bases%20are%20belong%20to%20you.m4b.zip)


End file.
